


Debriefing

by Enchantable



Series: Chuck's Deflowering [2]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Sex Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 19:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchantable/pseuds/Enchantable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Herc attempts to teach Chuck about the Birds and the Bees. In the middle of the mess hall. After he's saved the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Debriefing

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Awkward Hansen family time: Herc attempts to give Chuck "The Talk". (bonus points if Chuck is like 20, and Herc doesn't realize that his son is still completely ignorant about sex)

"Son," his father begins with actual gravity in his voice, "you know when two people like each other—"

"Dad!" Chuck sits up so fast he drops his bread. Max dives for it and he glares at his father as the dog gets his prize. 

"People have urges," Herc begins. 

"No," Chuck cuts him off, "I’m not listening to this," he snaps and Herc looks at him calmly, making him feel like he’s a thirteen year old. When you’re supposed to be having this talk with your dad. He leans forward with a glare, "we’re kind of past this don’t you think?" Chuck hisses, "considering I’ve been in your head and all?"

It’s incredibly fucked up that until recently literally everything Chuck knows about sex comes from three places: anatomy books, the men’s shower and his dad’s head. You let things flow over you in the drift, you don’t chase what comes at you. What lures you. But the strongest things jump to the front and there are some things Chuck wishes he could forget if the emotions weren’t so beautiful. He’s still glaring at his dad when Herc sigh at him.

"Son you’ve got a hickey on your neck." 

"We are not having this conversation!" Chuck announces loud enough for the entire mess to hear. 

He has a hickey because apparently the woman whose managed to turn his entire world on it’s head also enjoys marking her territory. Of course when she’s drawing the skin of his neck into her mouth he can’t really complain. When his physical therapist claps him on the back and grins that he’s growing up, he’s got a bit of a problem though. 

It isn’t like he intended for this to happen. Jaeger pilot are one part rock star, five parts hero. Girls trail after them. But he’s never had an interest in them. He’s got better things to do. Like save the world or help fix Striker Eureka. The thought of the Jaeger makes his fingers tighten and he fights not to wince as fire shoots up his still damaged arm. It’s stupid to miss a machine. His eyes dart up to see his father still looking at him. 

"Do you know about condoms?" Herc begins and Chuck practically knocks over the table. 

"What’s next dad?" he demands, "are you going to ask if I know where babies come from?"

WIthout missing a beat Herc shrugs. 

"Do you?"

"Dad!"

"What are you two yelling about?"

They both turn and Chuck pretty much wishes the floor would implode. Mako looks at them calmly before she sets down her tray and swings a leg over the bench so Max can hop up into the ideal feeding position. She gives the dog a bit of chicken before looking back between the two of them. Herc looks at her and then at him and Chuck really, really wishes he could have rigged the floor to implode or something. When Raleigh sits next to Herc Chuck thinks this is the beginning of a bad joke. The older pilot motions to his neck. 

"You’ve got a little something there," he says and Chuck shoots him a look of pure venom because he’s still at least two weeks out from hitting him properly.

"Yeah at lea—"

Mako’s small hand grasps his cheek and turns his face towards her before she kisses him soundly. He’s still all ready to leap across the table and beat Raleigh but her mouth is insistent on hers and he finds himself following and then matching her lips with his. She pulls back and he doesn’t know who to glare at more. His dad is looking at the banana on his tray like he’s going to give a fucking condom demonstration right there, Raleigh’s looking at his food like he’s not keen on watching two people make out while he eats and Max, well, Max just barks and looks for whose going to feed him. 

"—and if you really think that—"

"I most certainly do. Hence why I said it—"

"Well you’re wrong."

"Fuck," Chuck mutters as the two scientists come over and sit with them.

It’s a function of the limbo in the shatterdome. All their roles have been taken away, the internal hierarchy that has governed their lives since they joined the Jaeger program has fallen away. In its place they’re all without anchors, driftig and colliding. No-one sits where they’re supposed to, no-one does what they’re supposed to. It’s all for a good reason, the very thing they’ve dedicated their lives to ending is gone. 

But so is the order and a part of Chuck—a big part of him—wants it back. 

He doesn’t want the Kaiju, or some equally awful enemy. But he is a solider. He wants a purpose again. Mako and pretty boy get it. That’s the bitch of it. Sometimes they’ll catch each other glancing at the war clock. They want a fight. The thought makes him uncomfortable, especially because one look at his dad tells him that Herc Hansen’s Jaeger days are limited. Very limited. The man was one of the first to strap into a Jaeger, first in, one of the last out. In some fucked up way he thinks should be easier, Chuck is incredibly proud and very jealous of him. 

"So are you two going to start making out again?" Newt asks plainly and Chuck snaps his head in his direction, "because I’m going to visit Hannibal about—ow!" 

"What he means is that if you would like some Kaiju powder for your libido, he would be happy to pick some up for you," Hermann says adjusting the cane as Newt rubs his shin. 

Out of the corner of his eye he sees Mako press a hand to her mouth. Chuck can feel his dad’s gaze on him and wants to shout at them that this isn’t his fault. He’s had more important things to do. The left arm that is currently wrapped in bandages and tucked into a sling is a testament to that. His entire life has been about one thing. He was supposed to die shoving a bomb into the Kaiju homeworld. He wasn’t supposed to survive. And now that he has he isn’t supposed to be sitting here surrounded by a makeshift family that talks and laughs and has opinions. 

And wants to get him libido enhancing Kaiju powder.

"I don’t think that’s his problem," Raleigh chimes in.

the table erupts into notice as Chuck buries a hand in his hair since he can’t very well wipe that stupid smirk off Raleigh’s face. The conversation turns to other topics but he can feel his dads gaze on him the entire time. When he gets up so does Herc. He looks at Mako but she just gives him an encouraging nod and he bites back a sigh. At least Max hops off the bench and trots after them into the hallway. 

"Chuck—"

"Dad I know where babies come from," Chuck says through gritted teeth, "I know all about—" he huffs out a breath, "sex."

"You should have had it," Herc says. 

"Dad!"

the older man shrugs and Chuck is torn between being frustrated and understanding. He came back more or in one piece but the hours when he thought Chuck was dead had an effect on him. Chuck looks at him and tries again, though he knows he’s shit at these moments. 

"I’m going to get laid," he says, "we had better things to do," he adds, "like saving the world."

His dad hears what he isn’t saying, just like always. When the older man throws an arm around his shoulder he only winces for how it jars other arm. He’s just really hoping this doesn’t turn into a moment between them because he still really wants the ground to open up and swallow him whole. 

"You’re just saying that because you’ve never had sex," Herc says, "wait until you get—"

By the time he gets to his room, Chuck decides he’s going to just stay there. 

He won’t be able to look anyone in the eye anyway.


End file.
